The Clique Meets Harry Potter
by Biebertastic
Summary: Massie needs to start going to school with her nerdy cousin, Hermione. And nothing in the world can make this situation any worse than it already is... EXCEPT for the ugly uniforms! Ick!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique Meets Harry Potter!

Massie rolled her eyes. She had done that a lot lately. "But, mom," she whined. "WHY do I have to visit my cousin? She's SO weird." Mrs. Block sighed. "Hermione has been going to Hogwarts for years," she began to explain. "She hasn't seen you since you guys were both babies." Massie ruffled her hair as her mom explained the situation. "Well, I'm NOT going unless Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire go, too." Mrs. Block smiled. "Pack your bags, Massie. You're going to Hogwarts."

"Ehmagod, Leesh. You need to wear the same things as we do!" Dylan observed. Alicia shook her head. "I don't care if it's uniform or not, I am NOT wearing that scarf! It's sooo last year." Claire giggled. She had to agree. It **did** look awful. Dylan took out a Twix bar. "Dyl, aren't you on a diet?" Kristen looked up and down at her friend. "Well, since we're going to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm practicing my magic. I will turn this Twix into an apple!" _Poof._ The Twix bar caused a tiny explosion, and Dylan's red hair appeared as if it were black. The entire car laughed hysterically. Claire tapped Massie on the shoulder. "So, your cousin is Hermione Granger?" Massie raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Apparently she is some kind of genius. But, I think she's a _witch._" Kristen and Claire laughed. Dylan was too busy fixing her hair, and Alicia was instructing the driver to the airport.

"Kuh-laire," Massie said. "Do you want a latte? Alicia is buying some from the Starbucks over there." Claire refused. She was in the Clique, but not into lattes.

Finally, the girls arrived at Hogwarts. "Ick," Dylan said. "Just the NAME of this place sounds disgusting. And the uniforms? Ehmagod, will I live?" Massie shook her head. "I know I won't." Claire nodded in agreement. This was going to be a long school year.

"I wish we were at OCD right now. We'd be worshiped. But, no. We're stuck here learning about levitating frogs or whatever." Kristen sighed. "Where's my other earring?" Alicia looked in her Prada bag for an extra pair of earrings. "Here, Kris. Take these." Kristen smiled. "Thanks, girly."

The doors opened. There to greet the girls was Professor Dumbledore himself. "Welcome, Alicia Rivera. The sorting hat has told me you'd make a **fine** member of the Ravenclaw house." He pointed in the direction of Ravenclaw. "Now, off you go." Massie couldn't stop staring at him. He was tall, pale, and had a very long, white beard. "Welcome, Claire Lyons. You are a Gryffindor." She scooted off to her house. "Ahh, yes. Dylan Marvil. Welcome to Hufflepuff." Kristen and Massie nervously held hands. The only house that was not occupied by a Clique member was Slytherin. And both Massie and Kristen PRAYED that they wouldn't end up there. "Kristen Gregory," Dumbledore began. "Ravenclaw." Kristen smiled and gave Massie a hug. Kristen and Alicia were in the same house. "And you, Massie Block. Slytherin." Massie fainted when she heard which house she was placed in. After she woke up, she complained to Dumbledore. "But I am NOT a bad girl!" Dumbledore shrugged. "It wasn't I who decided this," he explained. "But, I'm sure you'll manage."

But Massie didn't think so at all. This was the worst year ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen and Alicia;;;;;

"I miss the girls," Kristen whined. "Why can't we sit with them? This school is sooo stupid!" Alicia crinkled her eyebrows and pretended to wipe tears from her face. "And who's the LBR that makes up these rules? The house deciding, I mean." Kristen shook her head. "I don't know, but I think it's time we found out." Alicia looked confused as she stared at Kristen. "Huh? You don't mean..." Kristen nodded with an evil grin. "Yep, I do mean it. The library.

Claire;;;;;

"Is this seat taken?" Claire looked up at a girl with wavy brown hair, and a stack of books in her hand. "Nope, it's open, you can sit here." The girl sat down and grinned. "Thank you," she smiled. Claire nodded at her, and then turned back to the front of the class. The girl spoke, "I'm Hermione Granger. And, you are?" Claire looked at her again. "Claire Lyons," she stated flatly. "Hey, wait! Hermione Granger... you're Massie's cousin!" Hermione faked a smile. "Yes, Massie is my cousin. You know her?" Claire nodded. "We're best friends, and she's told me so much about you." Hermione smiled, but looked confused at the same time. "Really? She remembers me? What house is she in? What did she say?" Claire bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a nice way to tell Hermione that Massie thought she was a nerd. "Well, she sort of remembers you. She is in Slytherin, and she said that you're really smart," Claire lied. The girls talked until Professor McGonagall came in. Class began.

Dylan;;;;;

"Excuse me," she tapped a boy on the shoulder. A really good-looking guy turned around, and Dylan forgot what she was going to ask him. "Uhh, can I help you, Weasley?" Dylan grimaced. "What? What's a Weasley?" The boy smirked. "It's kind of obvious you are one, isn't it?" He walked away. Dylan found her way to her class, and sat down next to a red-headed girl. "Excuse me," she said. "What is a Weasley?" The girl scoffed. "ME! I'm a Weasley. I'm Ginny Weasley." Dylan rolled her eyes. "Well then, why did some boy call me a Weasley?" Ginny giggled. "You have red hair. And since everybody thinks my mum has a thousand children, they assume everybody with red hair is a Weasley." Dylan scratched her head. "But I'm **not** a Weasley. I'm a Marvil. Maybe you've heard of my mom. Merri-Lee Marvil, host of _The Daily Grind_." Ginny shook her head, then fixed her hair. "Nope," she replied. "Maybe you know my brothers? There's Bill and Charlie, and Percy, and Fred and George, and Ron..." Dylan quickly shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Well thanks for clearing up the whole Weasley thing, Ginny. Bye."

Massie;;;;;;

"Draco!" Massie yelled. Already, Massie knew the name of everybody in her house. "Wait, Massie. You come here first. You gotta get a load of this." Massie slowly approached Draco Malfoy. "Look!" Draco pointed at a girl with wavy-brown hair, and Claire. Massie stared at the ground. "What about them?" Draco made an evil face. "They're our first targets. We don't want any more nerds here at Hogwarts, do we?" Massie bit her tongue. But the words came out of her mouth anyway. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

The Clique Meets Harry Potter!

Kristen and Alicia;;;;

"Ehmagawd! These books are so old, they don't even have NAMES." Alicia pulled out a book that was so worn out, all of the text had faded away. Kristen nodded. "How are we supposed to learn anything if the books are unreadable?" Alicia shrugged. A boy with red hair walked up to them. "Can I help you girls?" Alicia smiled. "Yes, you can! Find us a readable book." Kristen nudged her. "Leesh," she whispered. "Uh, yeah. I'm Kristen, this is Alicia. And we DO need help." He nodded. "I'm Ron," he started to run his fingers through his hair. "What do you need help with?" The girls looked down at the blank book. Alicia finally spoke up. "We're looking for a book on what LBR makes up the house rules," she explained. Ron looked confused. "What is an LBR?" Kristen flipped her ponytail. "Loser Beyond Repair!" She squealed. Ron shook his head. "Of course. The Sorting Hat decides the houses. It's under nobody's control but the hat's."

Claire;;;;

Claire was walking in the fields with Hermione when she heard a strange noise. "Look," Hermione said, grabbing a stick. "This stick has purple strings on it. Really rare." Claire nodded. Then, she heard that noise again...

Dylan;;;;

"Ginny!" Dylan yelled. Ginny turned around, she was holding a boy's hand. "Hey, Dylan," Ginny said coolly. "This is Harry. Harry Potter." Dylan nodded her head and grinned ever-so-slightly. "Anyways," Dylan continued. "I was planning on going shopping. Would you mind showing me some good stores around here?" Ginny laughed. "The closest place to shop is Diagon Alley." Ginny trotted away to class with Harry. _Diagon Alley?_ Dylan thought. She had an idea.

Massie;;;;

Massie stood next to him."Is this. Okay to do?" She asked Draco. He shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's wrong." Massie looked down at her cousin grab the stick with the purple. With the click of a button on Draco's remote, Hermione was stunned. Claire ran inside, and Draco started laughing hysterically. Massie shook her head. "How is that funny?" Draco furrowed his thick eyebrows and stood closer to Massie. "No more nerds." He went in for a kiss. He scored. But Massie wanted to stop. She kept thinking on what would happen to her if Draco was mad at her. She'd be a loser. She's be a NOBODY. And Massie Block was a SOMEBODY.


End file.
